izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Project 593.7
Prologue Project 593.7 was almost complete. She had been in progress for two years. She had DNA from both the Tallest. It was also decided that she should have human organs, just to see how she would turn out. The Tallest decided to toss in Zim's DNA into the mix, but it ended up ruining her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 593.7 swam up to the top of her large, transparent, glass sphere that she was kept in. She attempted to open the top and succeeded, after about half an hour. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Or maybe it's just easier to open it from the outside, 593.7 decided. She sneaked out of her containment room and down the hall. She was aware that she had no clothing on whatsoever, but she wasn't bothered because she didn't know that it was indescent. A while into her aimless walk, she heard two familiar voices: the Tallest. She pressed her smooth, bare back against the cold metal wall and listened. "She is a reject!" A reject? 593.7 wondered. Isn't the term for a malfunctioning or broken Irken 'defect'? "Not exactly. She's even worse than a reject, Purple." "What could be worse than a reject?" "Her! Shut up and think for one freakin' second... just a little bit of Zim's DNA was used to create her as well as ours. She has more of his traits than ours combined. His DNA is even more dominant that ours, and she'll just be a sad reminder of that. This is bad." Silence. Then I must be special, 593.7 thought, and continued listening. "You're right. That is bad. Let's destroy her while we can." 593.7 was terrified. "Yes. We shall destroy her. Come on, let's go." 593.7 waited until they passed and then got up, running as fast as she could to try to find the Voot Cruisers. She found one, but it was worn out and didn't look like it wasn't going to take her too far. She stole a SIR unit and jumped into the Voot Cruiser. Anywhere will be safer for me than here, she decided, taking one last long, regretful look at the only place she had ever know. Maybe I'll return one day. But my life won't last any longer if I stay... A few tears hit the Cruiser's control panel. She activated her SIR unit and plugged it into the Cruiser, as she wasn't entirely sure how to pilot it. "Let's go, IZY," she said sorrowfully. "You need to help me fly this thing, because I don't know how." Her SIR unit saluted. "Yes, Master!" "Please address me as 'Mistress'." "Yes, Mistress! What is your desired destination?" "The safest planet for me to stay. A place where the Tallest won't find me." "Processing data...locating destination...creating route...calculating approximate travel time. The safest planet is Earth. An Invader is attempting to conquer it, but is failing. It is currently the safest planet for you to hide." "Then fly us there, as fast as possible." Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories